Bravenwolf tenkai firestorm
Bravenwolf Tenkai Firestorm (Japanese: バーニング・ブレイヴン, Bāningu Bureivun, Eng. Translated: Burning Braven, Korean: 아바닝 브레이브, Abaning Beureibeu) is one of the legendary Tenkai Knights. He is owned by Guren Nash and first appeared in "Two Worlds". His armor animal is a wolf and he is the Tenkai Knight of Power. He is the leader of the Tenkai Knights and has elemental fire powers.Bravenwolf's colors are red and white, which resembles the outfit of his owner. His armor represents a wolf. Bravenwolf also has a sword of pure Tenkai Energy and shield to use in battle. His wings are glowing red and his eyes and chestplate lights are glowing green.Bravenwolf becomes twice his original size. He has armored legs and arms, as well as a bigger head and a wolf chestplate with a cannon in its mouth. He holds a giant Tenkai energy sword and a shield. Phoenix Bravenwolf Phoenix mode is exactly reminiscent of his original form. The only difference is his white parts turn to gold. ELEMENTAL MODE As of "Elemental Knights", Bravenwolf has a larger set of wings that glow red, expanding from before he transformed. His helmet, also expanded, as well as changing colors. Now, instead of white and red, he is orange and red. This also affects his Core Brick when he is using the Transdimensional Portal. It is now red, since the Elemental Modetransformation appears to be permanent. Elemental Titan Mode Bravenwolf's Elemental Titan Mode is a bit larger than his original Titan Mode. He has armored legs and arms, as well as a bigger head and a wolf chestplate with a cannon in its mouth. He also holds a giant Tenkai energy sword. His cape spreads opened more just like in regular elemental mode. Tenkai Wolf Form Bravenwolf's appearance in this form resembles his elemental mode. His colors are red and gold. He holds two identical Tenkai energy swords. This form can only be shapeshifted if Bravenwolf mounts the Tenkai Wolf. As a theory this mode can be phoenix elemental mode but not comfirmed till the toy comes out or the episode released in Japan. Personality Leadership is a running trait of Bravenwolf, as both the orginal Bravenwolf and Guren are natural born leaders. He always tries to keep his team together and has shown to have self-doubt at times. He likes to know what is going on and hates being tricked, especially by Dromus or Vilius. Trivia * He is the leader of the Tenkai Knights, although he insists there's no leader. * Bravenwolf's sword can release a wave of Tenkai Energy as a somewhat long-ranged attack. * Bravenwolf is one of the Knights who unlocked Titan Fusion, the other being Tributon. * When in Titan Mode, Bravenwolf can use an ultimate attack, called the Bravenwolf Cannon. * His shield is different than the other Knights, with a gray topping and wider shape. * As shown in "Vilius Returns", he was the first Knight that used his elemental move. * After "Vilius Returns", Bravenwolf received a red core brick from Mr. White, indicating the new elemental powers as a permanent transformation. * Bravenwolf seems to be the only knight who couldn't use Elemental Titan Mode whenever he chose, however, he regained this ability in "Feeling the Heat". * Bravenwolf's chestplate represents a wolf, but it somewhat resembles a dragon. * There is a toy version of him, that when combined with Kutor, Tributon, and Leinad, can form the Protojet. * After returning to Quarton, Orangor gave Bravenwolf a wolf emblem, which is needed to awaken the Tenkai Wolf, which technically means Orangor saved both worlds. * Bravenwolf's shoulders in the anime are red while they are white in toy form. * Bravenwolf's sword is the nose of the Protojet. * In Tenkai Knight's Origins the knights can use a all combined attacks with their weapon to defeat titan Vilius. * In elemental mode Bravenwolf can use his sword to use his special elemental attack. * In Lone Wolf Bravenwolf received a new evolution by mounting the Tenkai Wolf. RelationshipsEdit Tributon Tenkai Iceblast Although stated from the origins Tributon and Bravenwolf were good team mates and friends. In the anime they work together alongside Lydendor and Valorn to defeat the evil warlord Vilius and his corrupted army of shapeshifting robots. Valorn Tenkai Terrablast As for Valorn and Bravenwolf they are friends and team mates in the origins and in the anime they work together along Tributon and Lydendor to stop the evil warlord Vilius and his corrupted army of shapeshifting robots. Lydendor Tenkai Lightningstrike As for Lydendor and Bravenwolf they worked goodly in the Orgins and in the anime they work hard together alongside Tributon and Valorn to stop the evil warlord Vilius and his army of evil shapeshifting robots. Beag & the Corekai Bravenwolf and Beag with the rest of the corekai are allies and friends, and The corekai along with their commander Beag helps the tenkai knights to defeat the evil shapeshifting robots named the Corrupted. Guardian Boreas * Good Boreas: They are allies and are informed by Boreas in the episodes of what is Quarton and what they will have to do to defeat the evil warlord Vilius and his corrupted army of shapeshifting robots. * Dark Boreas: Bravenwolf is Dark Boreas nemesis in order to stop Dark Boreas and his leader Vilius from destroying Quarton alongside the Corrupted Guardians. Guardian Eurus * Good Eurus: At first met when in "The key to evil" Bravenwolf didn't trust Eurus , But when Eurus explained he was just like Boreas keeping the balance of tenkai energy Bravenwolf and the knights believed him and trusted him. * Dark Eurus: Bravenwolf is Dark Eurus nemesis as Dark Eurus is the most evil corrupted guardian out of the 4 dark guardians and he will do anything to please Vilius. Guardian Zephyrus * Good Zephyrus: There is no talk between them in the show but as stated that Bravenwolf gets along with Boreas and Eurus it might be that Bravenwolf is nice with Zephyrus but it was nevered shown in season 1 that they talked to each other. * Dark Zephyrus: Bravenwolf is Dark Zephyrus nemesis and Dark Zephyrus is one of the dark Guardians that want to take over Quarton and Earth alongside his leader Vilius and the dark Guardians with the evil army of corrupted. Guardian Notus * Good Notus: There are no scenes in the show that shows Bravenwolf and Notus talking but as clarified that Boreas , Eurus , and Zephyrus are good guardians it may be possible that Bravenwolf gets along with all guardians since he didn't trust Eurus in " The Key To Evil " and gained trust in him when Eurus explained he is just like Boreas that wants to keep balance of tenkai energy. * Dark Notus: Bravenwolf is Notus's nemesis as stated well too Notus also wants to take over both worlds alongside Vilius and his partners the Corrupted Guardians and the team corrupted. Dromus Tenkai Whirlwind * Old evil Dromus: Bravenwolf's enemy. They are the same Knight just different colors and with Dromus has a scar on his regular wolf chestplate form while Bravenwolf's original wolf chestplate does not have a scar. Bravenwolf is Dromus's Nemesis and everytime they go on a fight on Quarton it's always a tie proving they are strong and have the same exact strength. * New good Dromus: Dromus was the knight who decided to join the Tenkai knights as he stated that he was wrong and quited his evil mysterious ways. Bravenwolf accepted Dromus to the team and they became friends afterward. Dromus joined the Tenkai Knights in " A New Knight. " Venetta * Old Bad Venetta: Bravenwolf was the old evil Venetta's nemesis as also proved that in some episodes Venetta will almost beat Bravenwolf but luckily Bravenwolf will always pull a trick up his sleeve and prevent Venetta's attacks from killing him as in " Tenkai Rouge " Venetta almost killed Bravenwolf with her shield gun but Bravenwolf sacerficed his tenkai titan mode for the attack , or as Venetta was about to finish Bravenwolf and Dromus off and when Slyger and Granox were about to destroy them Dromus unlocked elemental mode in " Red & Black " and defeated Slyger and Granox , and in " Beware Betrayal " When Venetta was about to finish Bravenwolf and Tributon and Tributon unlocked elemental titan mode and saved Bravenwolf From Venetta and almost defeated Venetta but couldn't as Venetta escaped. * New good Venetta: Venetta finally changed in " Tower Of Bricks " And in " Lone Wolf " When she helped the Knights defeat the evil Vilius. In the end she hugged Bravenwolf both in tenkai forms in front of the knights. By the end of the episode Venetta has joined the Tenkai Knights. Vilius Tenkai Dark Tempest Bravenwolf and Vilius used to be partners in the Origins but as Vilius was a show off and was greedy of tenkai energy he turned corrupted and was the enemy of tenkai knights. He used to be the 5th knight but now was no longer. In the anime he has always been trying to defeat Bravenwolf but nevered couldn't in " Lone Wolf " He and Bravenwolf received new evolutions and in the finale of the episode he got destroyed and turned to corebrick mode and the Tenkai Wolf took him to another dimension. Bravenwolf was glad cause now Quarton was in peace and harmony. Granox Bravenwolf is Granox's nemesis and always beats him at Quarton. Bravenwolf refers to him as " Bucket Head. " Slyger Bravenwolf is Slyger's nemesis and too always beats him at Quarton. Refers to him as " Toaster Face. " Orangor Bravnewolf kind of hated Orangor when Orangor played tricks and cheated in games when him and his master didn't want the knights to go home. In " Scorpidon " Orangor's master shapeshifted into tenkai titan mode and the knights won the fight and got to Quarton. Orangor gaved bravenwolf a wolf eblem and then possible Bravenwolf liked Orangor. Powers and Abilities Original Form * Tenkai Power * Proficient Swordsmanship * Robofusion Titan Mode * Enhanced Tenkai Power * Proficient Swordsmanship * Tenkai Titan Attack - Bravenwolf uses his sword to unleash a wave of powerful red tenkai energy. * Bravenwolf Cannon * Limited Flight * Titan Fusion Phoenix Mode * Proficient Swordsmanship * Tenkai Power * Tenkai Speed * Tenkai Strength * Flight * Robofusion Elemental Mode * Proficient Swordsmanship * Tenkai Power * Tenkai Firestorm - Tenkai Firestorm (Japanese: バーニングメテオシュート,Bāningu Meteo Shūto, Eng. Translated: Burning Meteor Shoot), allows him to summon a giant ball of fire on the tip of his sword and throw it at the target. * Fire Manipulation - In "No "I" in Team", it is shown that Bravenwolf can shoot fire. * Flame Phoenix - In "Hang Tenkai", Bravenwolf is able to use his elemental powers to shapeshift a Volt Jet into the Flame Phoenix. * Robofusion Elemental Titan Mode * Enhanced Tenkai Power * Proficient Swordsmanship * Tenkai Titan Firesword - Bravenwolf forms a giant firesword and then attacks his enemies with it in full power. * Fire Manipulation - In "Toxsa Blocked", Bravenwolf can also shoot fire in Elemental Titan Mode. * Flame Slashes - In "Hang Tenkai", Bravenwolf can unleash powerful flame slashes at his enemies. * Bravenwolf Cannon * Flight Tenkai Wolf Form * Proficient Swordsmanship * Two Tenkai energy swords * Able to command and control the Tenkai Wolf * Tenkai Power * Fire Manipulation (Only when he has his dragon cube) * Flight In the Series Bravenwolf likes to think things out when he has the time, but can also improvise well when forced into battle. He is protective of his friends and gets very angry when someone threatens him or the people/things he loves, as shown in "Vilius Unleashed". He is a natural at using his sword and can take on an entire army by himself. As shown in "Checkmate", Bravenwolf is the strongest Corekai on Quarton and can possibly win the war with Vilius. He will keep fighting until he is defeated, as shown in "The Key to Evil" when he was fighting his evil clone. He does not like to boast about his power, but seems to know and accept that he is the strongest and most powerful Knight. He was the first Knight to use his elemental power, and he has the largest attack. He also is very worried, now that Vilius has access to the Transdimesional Portal. Category:Tenkai Knights